Charlotte
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Charlotte is an orphan wanting to find her parents. Patrick Jane is the psychic wanting to invite an orphan to stay at his home for the holidays. Teresa Lisbon is his assistant. Based on the movie "Annie". It will turn into a story more than the "Annie" storyline though. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte

**So I recently watched the movie "Annie", both movies. This is what I came up with for a story. This is my first time at a really AU story. Some characters may be out of character. Eventually this story will turn into more than what the "Annie" storyline portrays. **

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

Chapter 1

_A beautiful brown haired woman in a long flowery dress walked up to her and said, "Your father and I love you. You are so special to us." A man walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispered "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." Soon a foggy cloudy went up and covered the woman and man. Soon they disappeared. _

At that instant 11 year old Charlotte woke up from in the familiar bed she had many years in the Sacramento Home for Girls. The dream was not real. A mere fantasy. She would never have anyone to say those words to her. She had always wanted to know and find her parents. Someone who would love and that she could love back and feel cared for. The only reminder of them she had was an old worn heart shaped locket. She soon fingered her at it, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Charlotte, quit dreaming." Samantha yelled out. Samantha was a black haired girl her own age. She had came up to Charlotte's bed. Charlotte had not realized she said her question out loud. She sleepily got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I can if I want to, Sam."

"Don't worry, Samantha. Dreaming is okay." 8 year old brown haired Lily said. Other girls in the girls home soon started waking up as well stretching their arms out and some rubbing their eyes. It would be the start of a long day. The girls for sure started waking up as soon as they heard the click clacking of heels stomping through the hallway. They knew it was Miss Flynn, the head of the home.

"Oh, wake up little girls. You can't be lazing around all day. Work is to be done. It's cleaning time!" Erica Flynn came through the room with her over the top sexy green dress and black heels with her short brown hair. All the girls instantly popped up out of bed. Many wore old raggedy dresses. "What do you say?" Miss Flynn asked.

"Good morning, Miss Flynn!" The girls reluctantly said.

"Of, course. Don't sound so thrilled about, why don't you?" Miss Flynn sarcascially said.

"Charlotte's in her dreamworld again thinking her mommy and daddy will show up one day."Samantha tattled in a whiny voice. Charlotte glared angrily at her.

Miss Flynn strutted to Charlotte. "They're not ever coming, you know that."

The orphan girls were required to clean the orphanage from top to bottom. Miss Flynn usually sat in her office smoking a cigerette and drinking from a whiskey flask sneakily. She had only took on the orphanage to make money. Charlotte felt sorry for some of the girls. Many of them never knew any parents. She had heard some of them were dropped without any reminder of parents. She at least had a reminder, the locket that her parents left that indicated they loved her enough to leave it with her. She had imagined coming back and being someone famous or great.

Charlotte continued sweeping the floor and heard in Miss Flynn's office the conversation. "Really, you know I'll be there for the adoption day. I need to get rid of some these girls. They're taking too much from me." Miss Flynn talked loud into the phone. "I used to be in the matchmaking business but somebody decided to sue me. Now I'm stuck taking care of little brats. It's such treachery!" Miss Flynn complained into the phone leaning into the chair she was sitting in and then putting out her cigerette into the ashtray.

In Los Angeles Patrick Jane was getting prepared to go on as guest on the Brenda Shettrick show, a prominent daytime talk show host. He was straightening his new suit coat in front of the mirror in the backstage room. Soon a knock on the door startled him. "Come in."

The door opened and a petite dark haired woman in a black pencil skirt and jacket and white shirt with a folder. It was Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane's assistant. He saw her instantly coming in behind him. "How do I look?"

"Good, sir. Very professional." Teresa responded.

"Of course. Confirm my schedule for the next week." Patrick ordered.

Teresa looked down at the schedule she was carrying. She read it off. "You have Lois Henderson Monday morning at your house and lunch with the mayor at his place."

The producer of the show, Luther Wainwright came in. "You're on in five."

"Thank you."

The audience clapped as Brenda Shettrick walked out. "Thank you, thank you. Our first guest is extraordinary in his talent as psychic medium. I welcome to the show, Patrick Jane." Brenda announced.

"What are you watching?" Charlotte noticed the other girls around the TV in the den sitting on the floor.

"This guy is psychic. He can read minds and talk to the dead." Samantha explained pointing to the man on the TV.

"There's no such thing as psychics. He's probably faking it." Charlotte talked back not believing looking at the TV as Patrick Jane was doing a reading on an audience member.

"Maybe he can help you find your parents."Lily stated innocently.

"Thank you, Lily but they will come back on their own." Charlotte admitted.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Anna asked.

Charlotte sat dreamily. "My mother will be pretty and very loving. She will be strong as well.. My father will be honorable and upstanding. A lawyer, maybe."

"What if they're different?" Samantha asked.

"No matter what, they will love me and tell me it everyday." Charlotte described.

Soon Miss Flynn strutted in the den." What are you little brats watching?"

"This guy is psychic. He's really good. He talked to this lady's dead husband." Lily pointed to the screen at the woman and Patrick Jane.

"Shouldn't you watch cartoons or something?" Miss Flynn asked snidely. Then looked at the TV. "Oh, that man is attractive."

It was later in the day after his television appearance, he was in his office relooking at the file for the client he would see Monday morning. Soon Teresa came in. "Mr. Jane, what is your plan for the holidays?"

" No plans as of yet. No need for such formality. You can call me Patrick." Patrick said looking at Teresa. " Mr. Jane makes me sound so old. I've told you that before."

"Sacramento Home for Girls needs a donation. You've been giving one for years."

"Yes, I know, but I need to do something different, my dear." Patrick formulated. Teresa jumped at his sudden term of endearment for her. They had only been on a strictly business relationship. She had come across Patrick Jane five years ago after her plans for attendng the police academy did not work out.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

"What if I took one of the children home for a week or so?"

"You really want to do that?" You never expressed interest in children before." Teresa wondered.

"Yes, why not? I never said I hated them." Patrick stated putting his file down.

"Of, course, I will call and let Miss Flynn know." Teresa declared.

**Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. I really appreciate them. As I said before, this is based on "Annie". It will be different than the movie. I plan to add normal Mentalist mystery to the story and bring in characters we know. Just the basic idea is the same. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything.**

Teresa got out of the limousine in front of the Sacramento Girls Home. She really was surprised that Mr. Jane wanted to have a child come live at his house for a couple of weeks. As far as she knew he had never had much of an experience with children, though she had only known him for five years. He never said much about his past at all. She knew he grew up in the carnival and that was about it. He never talked about his family or his life. That little bit of information was all she knew. Mr. Virgil Minelli, the driver closed her door. "Excuse me, Mr. Minelli, I wil be back soon. I will hopefully have a girl with me." The chaueffer nodded and then went back to the driver's side and into the car.

Teresa walked up the small stairway to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing Miss Flynn.

"What do you want? You're not selling anything, are you?" Miss Flynn questioned Teresa looking her over her pantsuit. Teresa was not thrilled with this woman with a skintight dress and heels over dressed to being a director and head of this girls home.

"Miss Flynn, my name is Teresa Lisbon and I called you about an orphan coming to stay with Mr. Jane for the holidays." Teresa explained.

"Oh, that's right. I saw him on TV the other night. Such a handsome man." Miss Flynn stated.

"Yes. May I talk to you for a minute?" Teresa asked. She hoped this woman would be agreeable.

"Come to my office then." Miss Flynn teetered in her high heels over to a room close to the entrance. She went in and sat behind the desk in the room. Teresa seated herself in the chair in front of the desk.

"Why exactly does he want an orphan?" Miss Flynn wondered. Teresa thought it to be a strange question considering this was an orphanage and one of the most obvious things would be prospective parents coming to adopt the children.

"He wants to give an experience to a child who's never experienced a real home. Isn't this what the orphanage is for? For people to adopt the children?" Teresa decided. Patrick Jane had discussed this with her. She knew herself what it was like not to have parents since her mother died in a car accident when she was 12. She took it extremely hard and her father especially took her hard so much he drank himself into oblivian every night. She had to look after her younger brothers for her father. She had to become both parents when her father could not care. At times he would become abusive and when she was 19 he committed suicide. Thinking about the orphans, some of them never knew their parents. At least she was fortunate to have the satisfaction of knowing her own even if it was terrible circumstances at times.

"All the girls here are nothing but brats." Miss Flynn protested. "You wouldn't want any."

Teresa grimaced at the way the woman talked about the orphans. She wondered how she got the job of running the home.

"Miss Flynn, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get this job? You don't seem to really like it, do you?" Teresa asked boldly.

"Oh, it's a long story. I was really the only one available after Miss Johnson died. I used to have a dating service, but that got shut down." Miss Flynn explained.

"Okay. May I see the girls, now?" Teresa asked. The city must have been extremely desperate for them to hire Miss Flynn with no real experience with children and who seemed to despise her job.

"Fine."Miss Flynn answered getting up and went out the room. Teresa got up and followed her.

Charlotte ran through the hall and Samantha was chasing her for the game of tag. She soon no longer saw her behind her. Samantha must have given up since Charlotte was a faster runner. Before she could stop herself, she ran into a small dark haired woman in a black pant suit.

"Oh, sorry." Charlotte apologizing feeling bad about about running in the hall.

"Excuse me." The woman said.

"Get out of here, Charlotte. What are you trying to do? Kill everyone!" Erica shouted by looking back.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flynn. Sam and I were playing tag. I didn't know anybody was here." Charlotte apologized looking at Miss Flynn and then towards the woman in front of her.

"It's really okay, Miss Flynn. I had three brothers that ran all the time." Teresa admitted.

"Okay, if you say so." Miss Flynn said going back in her office but still listened.

Charlotte wondered who this lady was talking to Miss Flynn. Maybe a link to her parents or maybe she was interested in adopting one of the girls. She hoped that was the case. The others would be so excited.

"Your name is Charlotte?" Teresa asked looking at the blonde curly haired girl.

"Yes, I am." Charlotte answered excitedly.

"Would you be interested in staying with Mr. Jane at his house?" Teresa asked.

"You mean the psychic on TV?" Charlotte asked. She assumed it was him. Why would he want a child? She thought he would have been married and had children. She had noticed his ring. Maybe his wife and him were going to adopt? She hoped so.

"Yes, that's him. My name is Teresa Lisbon and I'm his assistant. I arrange all his events." Teresa explained.

"You're not his wife?" Charlotte asked. Even though she just met this woman, she liked her.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I'm just his assistant." Teresa replied surprised this child would think that. "How old are you?"

"11."

"You seem smart. So, do you want to go?" Teresa asked.

"Why not? I'm up to going somewhere different." Charlotte stated.

"Alright, then it is settled. You'll join us." Teresa said.

Charlotte was excited for this adventure to stay at another person's house than the home.

She had been found on the doorstep of the girls home as a baby. She found with the locket she wore all the time. At the time, Miss Johnson was in charge and five years later Miss Flynn took over.

Charlotte followed Teresa out the door. They checked out of the home. The other girls ran to wave goodbye to her. She did feel sorry for them not being able to go as well. She was looking forward of not dealing with Miss Flynn yelling and order her around.

They came out and a limousine was parked outside the home. An older man holding the door open for the back seat. "Are we riding in that?" Charlotte looked at Teresa with a surprised look.

"Yes, we are." Teresa smiled. "Charlotte, this is Mr. Minelli. He's our driver. Mr. Minelli, this is Charlotte.

"How are you, Miss Charlotte? It's very nice to meet you." He shook Charlotte's hand and she shook back.

Charlotte excitedly entered the long black car and Teresa joined her in the closed the door and went to the driver's side. She had never had the chance to travel outside the city. On a rare occasion, Miss Flynn would allow the girls an outing while she got supplies. They had not ventured outside Sacramento.

"What is Mr. Jane like? I saw him on TV."

"He's interesting." Teresa stated not knowing how to describe him. Once in a while he would help the local police when they would have a cofusing case. He had un unusual methods to help solve it.

"He's a good guy." She was not sure how he would react to a child being there. She had not seen him interact with children before. She herself enjoyed children though never had the opportunity to spend a lot of time with them with the exception of caring for her brothers.

"Oh, Ms. Lisbon." Mr. Minelli called out from the driver's seat.

"Yes, Minelli."

"Mr. Jane called and said he'll be late. He's working with the police."

"Thank you for letting us know." Teresa responded.

"Why's he working with the police?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a long story. He sometimes helps them out with tough cases as a consultant." Teresa explained.

" Oh. Using his psychic powers?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, more of his keen observation skills actually." Tersa admitted.

Patrick Jane had just finished with his client in the morning and for lunch he had met with the mayor. For some reason all the politicians wanted to meet with him. He accepted it readily anyway. If they knew of his past, they may not have been so eager. He was looking forward to have a child stay with him. He wanted to share his home for an unlucky orphan He knew what it was like to grow up in unfortunate circumstances. Growing up in a trailer was not certainly not like living in a palace. His mother died when he was young. His father was never a father anyone would call world's greatest dad. He drank and gambled which led to Patrick taking care of things around the trailer. Once he discovered Patrick's observation skills with people he used him as the carnival's psychic, the Boy Wonder. At first it was hard to lie to people but then became easier to think of them as marks. People cheered at his talent and his shows and he enjoyed being the showman.

Now he just finished the case with the SacPD. He helped solve cases with them as they were investigating the death of his wife Angela 11 years ago. All they knew was it was a hit and run accident that never was solved.

"You haven't found anything? It's been 10 years. It was a drunk driver!" Jane exasperately said as he was finishing up with his case with SacPD.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jane. Cases elude us at times. Your wife's death has."Officer Ron Harris apologized. He was a stocky man with light brown hair and beard.

"So, my services to you have done nothing. You said you would help me with that. I've been working with you 10 years and you still don't have anything!" Jane exclaimed.

"You know, you could use your psychic powers to find the person." Officer Ron said snidley.

"It doesn't work that way." Jane annoyingly said and rolled his eyes. "I'm going now." Jane then went out the door. He knew he had to get back home to meet with Teresa and the new girl that would be joining them.

The car continued the streets through town. Charlotte noticed Christmas lights on the poles and decorated houses. At the home the girls had made paper garland to put around the room. Miss Flynn never made a big deal over Christmas. Santa never came for the girls. He was really just someone that visited children with parents. She wondered if Mr. Jane would decorate. She imagined him to have a large house. Teresa had not talked about his home yet.

"Does Mr. Jane have a Christmas tree and decorations?" Charlotte inquired.

"Well, no not yet. We wanted to wait until you come to decorate his house. We have been very busy so he hasn't had a chance to think about it anyway. Then he announced he wanted to have a child come stay with him."

"Why does he want to have a child? Is he planning to adopt?" Charlotte asked.

"He wants to give an orphan a nice Christmas. As for adopting, I'm not sure." Teresa admitted. "I noticed no decorations in the home."

"Miss Flynn doesn't like to decorate. We have some in the room." Charlotte admitted. "If you're not his wife, are you a couple? You seem to refer to you and him as we a lot?"

Teresa was not sure how to answer this question. It seemed funny why the girl was so interested. She was right about that she used we a lot when it came to Jane and herself. It was true the only man she had in contact with was Patrick Jane. She had not been in a relationship for years. She liked him but did not try to show it. She treated their relationship as a professional one. She knew about what happened to his wife and that her death was never solved. She had not seen him with any other women through the years she knew him and he never expressed any interest in other women.

"No, I just work for him. He has me help with his decisions. You are a curious girl, aren't you?" Teresa asked.

"I'm sorry. People say I ask a lot of questions. The other girls call me Detective Charlotte."

They arrived at a large Victorian house. Mr. Minelli stopped the car and got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for Teresa and Charlotte. They got out of the car. Charlotte stopped. "Wow, this is a big house!" She excitedly said.

"Well, come on in and I'll give you a tour. You will like it here." Teresa led Charlotte to the door and they entered inside.

"Do you live here too?" Charlotte questioned.

"No, I have my own apartment. It's not quite as big as this though." Teresa admitted. "I'll get the tour started." She started leading Charlotte around the house. She stopped at a large bedroom with a queen bed and large closet and dresser."Charlotte, this is your room." She smiled at the girl clearly surprised at the size of the room.

"This will be my room! Wow, it's so big! In the home I have to share a room with the other girls."

"Yes, it is." Teresa answered. Soon they heard the door open and Teresa brought Charlotte to the den. Teresa knew Mr. Jane had arrived home.

Patrick Jane arrived at the house and he found Teresa and a blonde curly haired girl in the den sitting in the chairs. Teresa and Charlotte instantly got up and went up to him and he grinned at Teresa and the girl.

"Mr. Jane." He looked at Teresa reminding. "I mean Patrick. This is Charlotte." Teresa introduced her. "Well, welcome, Charlotte". He went up to Charlotte and held out his hand, she took it and shook it and she smiled charmfully.

**Feedback is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This is more of Jane and Charlotte conversation and some Jane and Lisbon moments too. You'll also meet another familiar face.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Mentalist**

Charlotte looked over the blonde man in the suit and vest. She remembered him from the show the other night. It seemed hard to believe she would stay with him.

"I'm excited to be here. May I ask some questions first?" Charlotte asked. She wanted to make sure he was going to be a decent person to live with.

"What kind of questions?" Patrick asked.

"Just some questions that Miss Flynn is supposed to ask before one of the girls goes to a new home. She forgets sometimes. Don't take it personal."

"That's understandable. I suppose I should've expected that. Go ahead." Patrick said.

"Do you have a job? Can you provide for the child?" Charlotte asked seriously.

"Yes. I'm a psychic. I make a good living doing it."

"I know. I saw you on TV on the Brenda Shettrick Show." Charlotte admitted.

"You watch her?" Patrick looked confused. A talk show certainly was an unexpected show kids would watch.

"The other girls were watching it." Charlotte informed.

"Really? Strange show for kids to watch."

"Yes, we like to broaden our minds to something different than kid stuff. We watch the news all the time." Charlotte explained.

"That's good." Patrick stated nodding his head.

"You don't do drugs, do you?" Charlotte looked at him.

"No. I don't do drugs."

"You're not an alcoholic, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I do drink it once in a while when I go to events."

"You're not a serial killer?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I assure you I am not." Jane answered.

"You're not one of _those _men?"

"One of what men?" Patrick asked confused.

"You know the creepy men?"

"Oh." Patrick said realizing what she meant. "No, I am not. I assure you."

"Good."

"Are you done with your interrogation?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. I just want to take precaution before I stay with a strange man."

"I have to admit I was expecting a younger child." Patrick confessed.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people. The ones that just want the little kids." Charlotte said sadly.

"That's not true. I just didn't know there were older children." Patrick reassured.

"They all say that but then they treat us like chopped liver and ignore us anyway." Charlotte continued.

"I won't ignore you. You seem like a smart girl."

"I am 11. I'm not stupid."

"That you are not. I like you."

Teresa held in a laugh as Charlotte questioned Patrick. He ususally was the one in control of his talk with his clients ask and now this girl was in control. She really liked Charlotte so far. She thought this could be a good thing for Patrick.

"Do you want to finish the tour?" Teresa asked Charlotte.

"Yes!" Charlotte responded eagerly.

Teresa and Patrick continued with the tour of Patrick Jane's house.

"Are we getting a tree?" Charlotte asked expectantly looking at the undecorated living room with no sign of Christmas after the house tour. They were sitting in the living room after the tour of the house.

"A tree? What kind of tree?" Patrick asked confused.

"You know a Christmas tree. You wanted me during Christmas right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, that's right. Teresa, take her to the tree farm down the road." Patrick ordered looking to Teresa. She glanced at him with a serious look.

"Aren't you the one that wanted an orphan? Shouldn't you come too?" Charlotte inquired staring at Mr. Jane.

"Yes, Patrick. Shouldn't you come?" Teresa looked too and grinned.

"Oh, you're right. I should go. I suppose I don't know what to do." Patrick admitted.

"You don't know how to pick out a Christmas tree?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, do you?" Patrick asked back.

"No, not really. We've never done it. We have just watched a lot of movies of people doing it." Charlotte confessed.

"Alright. Charlotte. Let's get our tree." Patrick announced.

"You act like you've never had a tree before?" Charlotte asked.

"I have, it's just been a while. My wi- never mind." Patrick started saying but then stopped. He decided to not to get into his past at this point. He had to stay in the present with this girl.

All three of them gathered in the car and Mr. Minelli drove them to a Christmas tree farm outside of the neighborhood in the country. Charlotte looked excitedly at the trees as they walked through. She went ahead of them bouncing excitedly like a fairy.

"So, you haven't had a tree in a while?" Teresa asked.

"You've known me five years, Teresa. Have you ever seen a tree?" Patrick asked.

"No, I haven't ever. Angela used to put one up?" Teresa asked not sure if it was safe to ask about his deceased wife. It seemed to always be a sore subject for him.

He read her worry in bringing up the subject. True, he never really talked much about his past but he would have to eventually. He might as well answer.

"Yes, before she disappeared and died." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up."

"It's really okay." He looked at Teresa.

"This is a really good thing you're doing for her." Teresa looked at Charlotte ahead.. He looked too and then they looked at each other. Then Teresa looked back at Charlotte.

"Yes. I just decided it would be better to take an orphan than just give money. Anybody can give money." Patrick admitted.

"That's true. I'm glad you decided to take her in." Teresa commented. " We should get her some new clothes. She needs some." Teresa suggested.

"Yes, she does. That I will leave to you tomorrow. I am in no way an expect at young girls clothes. You don't mind, Teresa?"

"Of course, I don't mind. I would be happy to help with that tomorrow." Teresa smiled at him.

They caught up with Charlotte who was looking at a large fir tree.

"Have you found a tree yet, Charlotte?" Jane asked.

"This one." Charlotte grinned excitedly.

"That is a nice tree but it's a little big for my house. My house is big but not that big." Jane looked at the giant tree.

"Oh, that's alright, I have a second choice." Charlotte bounced to another fairly large tree but not quite as big as the first. Patrick looked at that one. That one looked a lot better.

"That's smart. That is a lot better." Jane stated. The clerk came up to him.

"Sir, you found a tree? Very nice tree if I say so myself." The clerk said. "And we offer delivery services if don't want to take it yourself."

"Yes, we did. We'll take it." Jane announced.

Charlotte came up to Jane and grinned. "Thank you. This will be the best Christmas ever." She then hugged him.

It was decided that the tree would be delivered to the house. The clerk offered the service and had a couple of his employees load the tree up in a pickup truck and follow the limo to Patrick's house. The employees brought the tree in. "Where do you want it, sir?"

Patrick looked towards an empty space in the living room and gestured his hand towards it. They placed the tree against wall in the corner. Teresa went into Patrick's closet and grabbed the box of decorations she had brought over after Patrick decided to have an orphan stay. Some of them were her own and some she had bought recently.

"Wow, some these are so pretty." Charlotte said as she dug through the ornaments. She then saw a homemade paper ornament with a picture of three young boys and a girl. "Teresa, is that you?" Charlotte asked looking expectantly at Teresa.

"Yes, it's my brothers and I at Christmas a long time ago." Teresa admitted.

"Do you see them still?" Charlotte asked.

"Sometimes. Not a lot." Teresa admitted.

"How come there are no pictures of your family here?" Charlotte asked Patrick

Patrick looked surprised at the question. He thought about how to answer. He should've realized she would notice the lack of family photographs and personal items. After Angela disappeared and died he had taken any sign of her down. It was too hard to see the reminders of what he lost. He never contacted any of her family after that. "It's complicated."

"Okay." Charlotte replied realized maybe he didn't want to talk about the reason. "Did you have any traditions? In the movies I saw people of certain traditions they do at Christmas." Charlotte asked looking at both Teresa and Patrick.

"Well, I never celebrated too much when growing up." Patrick confessed. He was telling the truth about that. His father never made a big deal of the holiday or any holiday for that matter. It was only after he married Angela that he celebrated.

"My family and I had some traditions."

"Will you tell me about them?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"And if you want you can always start new ones for me." Patrick said.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Patrick went up to the door and opened the door to reveal a red haired woman. Charlotte and Teresa followed. "You're Mr. Jane, right?" She replied with a sweet voice.

"Yes. I am" Patrick replied looking at the woman. He observed her. She was in her late 20's.

"I'm Grace Rigsby. I noticed a girl is staying at your house. I noticed her earlier. I wasn't spying or anything. I was coming home."

"Yes, she is staying for the holidays from the girls home. What's your interest?" Patrick asked. He figured she was curious considering he normally did not have company.

"Well, I'm your neighbor across the street. My husband, Wayne and I have a daughter about the same age. Maddie." Grace explained noticing Charlotte with Teresa.

"Oh. Yes, that's good. I don't recall meeting you." Patrick looked at her. It was true he did not recognize this woman. Of course he had been too busy to really know his neighbors. He never was involved in getting to know anyone. He could not say he had any real close friends. Not since Angela died and since she left. She had her circle of friends but then none of them really paid attention to him after she was gone. Now that he realized, his assistant, Teresa was the only person he really talked to and now this 11 year old girl besides his clients.

"I suppose you wouldn't. Wayne and I just moved here a few weeks ago. We've seen you but haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. We've been doing a lot of unpacking."

"It's great to meet you." Teresa replied holding her hand out.

"You are?" Grace asked looking at Teresa.

"Oh, I'm Teresa Lisbon, Mr. Jane's assistant."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." Charlotte peeked from behind Patrick.

"Good to meet you, Charlotte." Grace put out her hand.

"We are decorating for Christmas. I'm so excited!" Charlotte announced excitedly.

"I'll have to bring Wayne and Maddie over sometime so you can meet them." Grace smiled. "They're gone tonight. I'll let you get back to decorating."

"Nice to meet you later." Patrick stated smiling. Soon Grace left and walked across the street.

After doing the finishing touches on decorating, Teresa noticed Charlotte asleep on the floor. "Look." Teresa turned to Patrick by the tree and pointed at the sleeping girl.

"Decorating wore her out." Patrick noticed. He went down and picked her up.

"I know." Teresa smiled. They both headed to the room that was to be Charlotte's bedroom. Teresa pulled down the sheets and Patrick placed Charlotte on the bed. Teresa soon put the covers over her tucking her in.

"You've done this before, I take it." Patrick noticed.

"Yes, taking care of my little brothers. They wanted me to do it all the time." Teresa finished up.

Patrick smiled. "I enjoyed doing this tonight. Decorating again and the joy it brings."

"Me too. I'm glad you decided to do this." Teresa smiled.

"I'm glad I decided too." Patrick responded happily.

"Well, it's okay if I take off?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. See you tomorrow." Patrick smiled. Teresa started walking and then turned her head back and smiled back. Patrick smiled in return.

**Feedback is Appreciated. I know it's late for a Christmas story. When I started writing this story, it was after Christmas so it was on mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I have been enjoying the season. It's so close to the end. Here is my continue story of Charlotte.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own show. If I did I wouldn't have a team member die. **

Charlotte woke up early the next morning. She usually did before the other girls at the girls home. This time, however, she was in a different room in a different bed, a bigger bed. She remembered she was staying with Mr. Jane, the psychic. She lifted the covers off and stepped down. She tiptoed out the room. She still could not believe the the size of the room for just her.

She continued down the hall and saw the bedroom next to hers. The door was cracked a bit and she saw in there a pajama clad Mr. Jane laying on the bed, his arm hanging off the edge. She walked past the room and into the den with the tree decorated. She walked around admiring her first Christmas tree.

"You're up early." A voice from behind her sounded. She turned around and saw Mr. Jane.

"I'm used to getting up early." Charlotte admitted.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? What did you usually have at the home?" Mr. Jane asked.

"Something not burnt. Miss Flynn only gave us burnt food. She didn't know how to cook." Charlotte described.

"I think I can manage that. I like eggs normally." Mr. Jane started towards the kitchen.

"Sure. You don't have anyone doing it for you?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I do my own cooking." Patrick headed to the kitchen. Charlotte followed. She noticed a table inside the kitchen. She had noticed a larger table in the dining room. "I'm not that priveleged. The only two employees I have are Teresa and Mr. Minelli."

Mr. Jane grabbed a pan hanging on a rack and then went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple eggs and cracked them in the pan.

"So, how did you sleep?" Patrick asked.

"Really good." Charlotte said.

After finishing up the eggs and getting them on plates and getting forks, he set them on the small table. Charlotte took a bite of the scrambled eggs. He sat down across from her.

"Do you approve?" Patrick asked watching Charlotte take a bite.

"Mmm, yes I do." Charlotte grinned and then ate another mouthful of eggs.

Patrick continued eating his eggs and Charlotte did as well.

"Teresa said you work with the police?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I help out with some of their cases." Patrick admitted.

"Do you like it?" Charlotte asked.

Patrick thought about if he should tell the reason. Of course, since he decided to take on this girl he should expect questions. He had to tell her some things even if it was difficult. She was bound to ask sooner or later about his wedding ring he still wore and why there was no pictures up in the house when she wondered last night. It was going to be difficult to talk about Angela but he knew he had to say some things. He had never been good about talking about his past. He managed to hide the fact from clients and other people that he grew up in the least desired circumstances in the carnival.

"Sometimes I do." Patrick finally said. He might as well tell the truth now. "There's an underlying reason I do it." He paused. "My wife was killed in a hit and run accident involving a drunk driver and I've been trying to find out who did it. She went missing as well. I'm helping them so they will help me." He breathed a sigh of relief that he said it.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said sadly.

"I know. I don't tell too many people about what happened. You now and Teresa are the only ones that know." Patrick admitted.

"Oh." Charlotte responded. She did not want to ask too many questions involving this. She could see it was not an easy thing for him to talk about. She wondered if she should say anything about finding her parents. Maybe she could have him help her like Lily said. It would be worth a try. Having someone else help her and maybe the police. She took her locket out from under her clothes and held it. "I want to find my parents."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Patrick asked. This girl wanted her parents. He would not blame her. His life with his father was not perfect.

"I was found with this locket and left at the home. I know they cared about me but maybe weren't able to do it. Yes, I think they are alive. They are going to look for me." Charlotte anticipatedly said.

"Well, I hope they do. If they do that would be good." Patrick said. He did not want to give false hope but more than likely it was not going to happen.

"What's going on today?" Charlotte asked.

"I have to go to work. I have clients today and am meeting a friend for lunch. Teresa's going to take you shopping for clothes." Patrick explained.

Teresa prepared to get ready for her day with Charlotte. She wondered how the girl's night went in a different location. She decided to call Mr. Minelli to pick her up at her house.

Teresa arrived at Patrick's house and knocked on the door. Patrick answered dressed in his suit.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're here for the girl of the hour?" Patrick asked grinning.

"Yes, I am. How is she and you?" Teresa asked

"She's good. She got to taste the delightful food I myself cooked instead of burnt a la king of Miss Flynn. We had a good talk as well."

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Teresa teased.

"She liked my eggs. I'll call her. Charlotte!" Patrick explained and called. Charlotte came instantly.

"Hi, Teresa." Charlotte grinned.

"How was your night?"

"Good. You're going to take me shopping?" Charlotte excitedly asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you girls later. Enjoy your day." Patrick said. "Here's my card." Patrick handed Teresa a credit card.

Teresa and Charlotte went in the car and arrived at the mall. Charlotte and Teresa walked through the mall. Christmas music sounded through the area and the place was quite busy with shoppers trying to find the perfect gift for loved ones. A Santa was seated in an elaborate chair along with elf in the middle with children lined up to tell them their wishes for Christmas. They went to several stores for girls and Charlotte found several outfits she liked and finally ended up sitting at a table in the food court having ice cream. Their bags set around the table.

"Thank you for taking me shopping. This is the first time to get new clothes." Charlotte gratefully said.

"You're welcome. You can thank Mr. Jane." Teresa stated.

"How long have you known him?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, five years." Teresa admitted. She remembered the first time she met Patrick. She never expected to decide to take a job such as this, being someone's assistant in their life, but she was intrigued by the had decided she needed to get on with a different life than being caregiver to her brothers. She loved them but she needed to really spread her wings more.

Five Years Before

_Teresa Lisbon checked through the newspaper for the help wanted ads. She needed to find something to get by on for money. She had moved from Chicago after she got her youngest brother graduated from high school. She was ready to be on her own and have her own life. She just moved in her apartment in Sacramento. She saved up some money from working at a diner in Chicago and then when she arrived in California she worked some in a resturant but wanted something more. _

_She soon read an announcement of Psychic Patrick Jane needing an assistant. It seemed like a interesting job. She read the description and she called the number. _

_She knocked on the white office door in the building downtown Sacramento. _

_At that moment, the blonde man in an expensive suit opened the door. _

"_Hello, welcome. You must be here for the assistant interview." The man said looking at her. _

"_Yes, I am. You must be Mr. Jane." Teresa said. _

"_You can call me Patrick. You are?" He grinned. _

"_Teresa Lisbon." Teresa answered and held out her hand and he shook it. _

"_Nice to meet you. Teresa Lisbon. That's a nice name." Mr. Jane responded. He looked at her a moment. "You're hired." _

"_Excuse me!" Teresa said surprised. "You hired me based on that I have a nice name? You haven't talked to me yet." Teresa reminded. _

"_No need, Teresa. I can tell you're hard working and dedicated. You've been playing parent role for a few years. I can tell from that you're reliable." Jane admitted. _

"_You're really psychic. I had to raise my three brothers." Teresa admitted. How he knew that was beyond her. _

"_I read people very well. I like you. You haven't been like the others. You're a good person and you seem trustworthy." Mr. Jane explained. _

"_How do you know that without actually interviewing me?" Teresa wondered. They were still standing in the doorway. They had not even sat down. _

"_You want me to hire you or not?" Mr. Jane asked. _

"_Yes, but I would feel better if you would actually ask me some questions." Teresa confessed. _

"_Alright, fine. Have a seat." Mr. Jane said leading her to his desk. He sat behind it. She sat in the chair in front. "What is your interest in being my assistant?" _

"_Well, I saw your ad in the paper. I need a better paying job than a waitress job." _

"_Yes. Indeed, it is a better paying job, Teresa." _

"_Why did you decide to interview with me specifically?" He grinned expectantly._

"_I don't know. It was the first job I saw that wasn't a waitress job. It seemed like something different to try." Teresa admitted. _

"_You can start as soon as possible." Mr. Jane declared. _

"_Thank you." Teresa stated. _

"Teresa. Charlotte. It's great to see you." A familiar but new voice sounded. Teresa looked up as well as Charlotte and saw Grace Rigsby, Mr. Jane's neighbor across the street. The red haired woman also had a girl with her. Their hands were filled with shopping bags.

"Oh, hello. We're shopping for clothes." Teresa responded.

"This is my daughter, Maddie." Grace introduced the girl. "Maddie, this is Charlotte. She's our neighbor across the street."

"Hi." Maddie said shyly. "

"Hello." Charlotte said.

"Oh, my husband, Wayne is somewhere around here. I'll have to introduce you to him."Grace told. "He's probably getting a taco. I really wish hewould get here. It's getting late."

Soon a short haired, well built tall man came up to Grace, half eaten taco in hand.

"Oh, Wayne. This is Teresa and Charlotte." Grace announced going to the man touching his shoulder. He looked towards Teresa

"Oh, hello." Wayne said with a full mouth. He swallowed. "You're the psychic's assistant. I've seen you."

"Yes, I am Mr. Jane's assistant. Charlotte here is staying with him for the holidays." Teresa placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"I really should have him read me. Maybe he will tell our future." Wayne stated.

"I will have to check his schedule." Teresa admitted leerily. She really doubted Jane was that good. He mostly read people very good. She had to admit she did not believe everything.

"We really have to get together if that would be alright with him." Grace said. "You know have dinner. I'm sure Maddie and Charlotte would enjoy that too. Maddie, as you can see is a little shy. She needs a friend. She doesn't have too many."

"I'm sure we work it in." Teresa admitted.

"We wish we could talk longer, but we have somewhere we need to be."Grace notified looking at her watch.

"It's great to see you again. Bye." Teresa finally said. Soon Grace, Wayne and Maddie grabbed their bags and walked away.

Patrick finished with his clients for the morning and left his office to go to lunch with one of his friends, the mayor of Sacramento, Walter Mashburn. He was a suave, cool, confident, smooth ladies man that enjoyed the luxuries of life. Patrick arrived at the restaurant and saw the man was waiting for him. He had already started on a glass of wine. The hostess went up to him, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm meeting a friend, Mayor Mashburn."

"Oh, yes." The hostess reacted. "I'll take you over there." The hostess led him to the table. "Sir, your friend." She set a menu on the empty place setting on the table.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Daphne." Walter reacted flirtily. "You're very lovely."

"Thank you." Patrick said. "Walter." The hostess blushed at Walter's comment and left.

"Patrick, so how's life been for you? I enjoy seeing you." Mayor Walter Mashburn turned his head and noticed him.

"I've taken on a child, an orphan." Patrick admitted spreading his menu out looking at it.

"You're taking on a child! I never thought you to do that with your schedule!. In fact, I never thought you do something like that ever!" Walter stated surprised.

"It's for a couple of weeks for Christmas and New Year's." Patrick confessed.

"But why?" Walter questioned. "You are willing to do that taking care of a kid you don't know?"

"I wanted to do it. She's 11 years old and her name's Charlotte." Patrick confessed. "I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"I'm glad you don't have to change diapers or anything." Walter stuck his nose up and wrinkled it. "11 year olds practically take care of themselves. My sister's kid is like that, though he don't like me very much."

"Imagine that, someone not liking you." Patrick grinned.

"Patrick, this could be very good for dating prospects. Women love men with kids. They're magnets to them. I could hook you up." Walter grinned having a lightbulb go off in his head.

"No, thank you. Especially not with the women who you would hook me up with." Patrick refused.

"But, Patrick, you haven't dated in years!"Walter exclaimed. " So, where is this kid you delightfully decided to take in?"

"She's shopping for clothes with Teresa." Patrick admitted.

"Oh, Teresa. Such a wonderful girl you have helping you." Walter admitted perking his eyes up.

"Yes, she is." Patrick smiled.

"Are you planning to attend my Christmas party? The kid can come. I know a few people bringing their kids." Walter questioned.

"Yes, we plan to come." Patrick stated.

"Great, Patrick. I really need to get an appointment to have you read me. I think it's fascinating what you do."

"Let's order."Patrick finally put down his menu. The two men ordered and the waitress left.

"Walter, Charlotte wants to find her missing parents." Patrick

"Maybe I can help her." Walter suggested. "Since I have such influence."

"There's no need, Walter." Patrick unwillingly stated.

"I insist on it." Walter declared.

"I'll think about it." Patrick finally said.

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay of this story. I have been wrapped up in a post finale story and finally could work on this story. Thanks for follows and reviews. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own show**

Teresa and Charlotte finished their day at the mall after meeting the Rigsbys. Teresa thought it would be a great thing if they got to know the neighbors. Patrick Jane never took the time to make friends. He never talked about his previous past. She wondered if he and his wife had close friends. It seemed like he lost touch with anybody with the past, but then she really shouldn't be thinking about this. It wasn't any of her business. She had to do her job to do and that was it. She couldn't deny she worried over him and how he handled this unsolved mystery he had to deal with not knowing who killed his wife and why she went missing. She had known at times he went into a dark mood once in a while. She was surprised at his announcement of taking in a child. Maybe it would be good for him. It was good for her. She herself never took time to become friends with people. She had never really met her neighbors in her building. She liked to keep to herself guarded and protected from relationships.

"I like Mr. Jane's neighbors. They seem nice." Charlotte commented looking up at Teresa who was carrying the bags.

"Yes, I do too." Teresa answered walking towards the black limousine and on the outside Mr. Minelli was waiting for them.

"Do you believe in what Mr. Jane does? That he can talk to dead people and know things about people." Charlotte wondered.

"He can read people's emotions very well and is very observant." Teresa explained. She didn't know how to answer about talking to the dead. She didn't necessary believe Jane actually could do that but she never let on about it. "I don't know. I don't think about it. I just help him with his scheduling and help him out with different things that he needs done. Like taking you shopping."

"So, has he done anything with missing people?" Charlotte queried.

"No, I'm sorry he hasn't. You want to find your parents?" Teresa queried. She felt sorry for the girl. She seemed so determined her parents would come back. She wasn't going give her false hope but she wanted help her in some way.

"Yes." Charlotte responded.

Charlotte wondered what it would be like if they showed up one day. Would they be pleased to see her? Would they hug her? Would they tell her they were sorry to leave her at the home? Would they tell they loved her? Too many question filled her mind. Right now she would focus on getting to know Teresa and Mr. Jane. They both lost somebody and she would enjoy being in their company and she could experience some sort of sense of family. She didn't know how to describe it yet since she barely knew them but she liked them.

_11 Years Ago _

_Patrick returned home from meeting clients. Julie Jones was threatening to sue him because of an inaccurate reading._

"_Patrick, you can't do this anymore. All you are doing is frauding people." Angela yelled in the middle of the den. _

"_Don't you want a good life? That's what I'm doing." Patrick talked back. _

"_You could find some honest work." Angela suggested. "It wouldn't be hard." _

"_Like what? This is all I know." Patrick retorted back. _

"_You could do something good instead of lying to people. That's why I wanted to leave the carnival in the first place. To get away from dishonesty." _

"_I'm making good money for us." Patrick admitted. _

"_Dishonest money! I can't do this anymore."Angela yelled again heading towards the front door. Patrick ran after her. _

"_But Angie, can't we talk more. I love you." Patrick begged running after her. She had already walked down the road. _

Patrick came back to the present after going back to the night Angela left. He looked for her the next day. He decided not to go after her that night because he figured she needed her space. He hoped she would call to let him know where she went. He attempted to call her but it was turned off. He never found her the next few days. Nobody saw any sign of her. He asked around their neighbors and tried to talk to her friends. They hadn't seen her. They told him when they last saw her. He went to the police after a week and reported her missing. He hated their last conversation was a fight. He continued looking for her throught the next few months. The police didn't seem to have any leads. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Then after a year there was a hit and run accident where a woman was killed and Patrick was called in to identify Angela, who was found in the street. He knew it was her instantly. She had changed her hair from blonde to black.

Patrick came right away and was angry they didn't find her before then. It was then he decided to agree on helping the police with their cases so they would discover Angela's killer.

Going back to his reality and present, he now had to think about Charlotte. He supposed that Charlotte looking for her parents brought him to think about Angela missing. He never had any idea about the circumstances and never dug further. He should have but perhaps she didn't want to be found.

Patrick walked back to his office after his lunch with Mayor Mashburn. He considered Walter's suggestion about finding Charlotte's parents. That would be something she would want, so he would have to consider that because he needed to think about her. He had a client coming soon at 1:00. He arrived at his office. Janet Larson, a long brown haired woman in her mid thirties arrived in time for her reading. She came into the den style office he reserved for clients to make it look into a home type environment.

"Hello, Mr. Jane." Janet said as she sat on the sofa.

"How is everything, Janet?" He smiled his performance smile. The one he specifically used for clients.

"Better." Janet admitted. Her father had recently passed away from liver cancer and it had been a difficult time for her he knew. He guessed she wanted to connect with him. "Mr. Jane, it's been difficult since he died. Most of the time I feel I need to just disappear. I can't handle all the people that have been coming day after day since he died. I know they mean well but it's too much."

"I understand what you mean." Patrick responded knowing full well what she meant. After Angela disappeared and discovered in the hit and run, their friends and some family came constantly and sometimes he couldn't handle them. But then they stopped coming and he was alone again which was fine by him. "What can I do for you today?"

"My father. I need to connect with him." Janet confessed. "Can you get through to him?" Janet asked hopingly.

"I'll see what I can do. What do you need from him?" Patrick asked and took her hand.

Teresa called Mr. Minelli to come by and pick them up at the entrance of the mall where she and Charlotte were waiting. Her phone then rang as she was about to go in the limo. "Hello." Teresa answered. She noticed Charlotte going in the back. She followed.

"Yeah, Teresa. I need a file for Janet Larson. I left it at my office at home. Can you bring it to me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Teresa."

Teresa hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Mr. Minelli, we're going back to Mr. Jane's house, but to pick something up and then we're heading to his office." Teresa explained.

"Will do, Miss Lisbon." Minelli called back.

"We're going to Mr. Jane's office. Is that where he does his readings?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. He needs me to get a file."

They arrived at Mr. Jane's office and Teresa and Charlotte went ahead and went to the office. "This is Mr. Jane's office, Charlotte, where he does his readings." Teresa explained. They saw through a window Mr. Jane and a woman.

"I want to let him know I forgive him." The woman stated. Patrick was seated on the couch, his eyes closed and he held the woman's hand. "He's here. He wants you to know he hears you. He understands."

"This is where he works all the time?" Charlotte asked Teresa. She had dressed in some of her new clothes after they arrived back to the house. She was really excited for new clothes as she hardly had any at the home. Most of them were hand me downs from previous girls that had come and gone at the home. Miss Flynn had kept them in the closet in the room. She would go one by one to the girls and throw them out and say, "Here, see if this fits." Alot of them were very old from the 1930s when the home first started. Generally when girls had been adopted the adoptive parents would buy them new clothes for them and wouldn't take their old clothes. Another reason Charlotte was excited for her new clothes was because they were actually modern.

"Yes. He used to work out of home, but that was before I worked for him." Teresa explained holding Mr. Jane's file that he needed in her hand.

"When his wife was still alive?" Charlotte inquired.

"He told you about her?" Teresa asked with a surprised look. Did he really tell the orphan about his wife? He was always so closed up about that. It was rare when he said anything to her.

"Yes, this morning at breakfast, but not much." Charlotte admitted looking through the window at Mr. Jane with his client. Then she looked at Teresa again.

"He usually doesn't talk about her." Teresa admitted.

"He told me he doesn't know what happened to her." Charlotte stated.

"I'm surprised he told you."

"Well, maybe we could help." Charlotte offered. She thought it was sad that Mr. Jane hadn't been able to figure out who killed his wife and figured out what happened to her before that.

"The police are doing that." Teresa sighed. "Though it's a very nice offer, Charlotte."

"They're not doing a very good job." Charlotte spoke. "I'm good at finding things. I helped the other girls and even Miss Flynn to find their stuff."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Charlotte." Teresa responded seriously.

"How long ago did she die? He didn't say."

"10 years ago."

"Obviously, they're not doing a good job. That's a long time to know what happened to someone."

"I'm not sure if Mr. Jane would even agree to that. He's been through a lot, more than I even know. He's very sensitive when it comes to this."

"I just thought, if I can't find my parents, I could help him."

Soon Mr. Jane and the woman came out of his office. saw Teresa and Charlotte in the next room. He smiled when he saw them.

"Thank you, Mr. Jane. I'll see you next week."Janet said.

"See you then, Janet." Patrick said. He turned back to Teresa and Charlotte. "Hello."

"I got your file, Jane." Teresa said as he handed him the file. "But it doesn't look like you need it." She observed the woman still walking to the elevator to go downstairs.

"I need it but I have to admit I wanted to see you two." He pointed to Teresa and Charlotte and genuinely smiled. "And Teresa, you can call me Patrick." He reminded her.

"Okay, _Patrick._" Teresa smirked. "You wanted to see us."

"Of course. Ah, it looks like you have new clothes, Charlotte." Patricked observed and the girl's clothes and grinned. "They look nice and fresh."

"I've never had new clothes before. Most of the clothes I wore were from previous orphans from _years _before. Like the 1930s."

"The girls home can't afford new clothes for the girls? They're that old?" Patrick said astounded at the realization that the girls there had never worn new clothes. After all, he has supported the girls home for years ever since he had be able to give money. Angela influenced him to give money. What did they use the money for? "What does Miss Flynn use the money for that is donated?"

"Yup, it's true. Well, I don't know exactly where the mone goes. We did get new heater last year. And maybe for toilet paper or supplies."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that." Patrick announced.


End file.
